Existing methods of docking an underwater vehicle for the interconnection of optical, electrical or fluid information conduits involve the maneuvering of the vehicle into a self-centering conical target which usually is hard mounted. This maneuvering process requires intricate three-dimensional positioning plus compensation for rotational tendencies of the vehicle to ensure perfect alignment for a subsequent interconnection. The contemporary docking mechanisms generally fail to provide for a gentle attachment to the instrumentation target and which assures the proper positioning for a required undamaged rigid interconnection. The contemporary mechanisms have been shown to be lacking in method and apparatus of attaching to an instrumentation target in such a way as to permit a reliable transfer of electrical, optical or fluid data from the instrumentation target via the underwater vehicle.
Thus, a continuing need exists in the state of the art for a mechanism which allows an underwater vehicle to attach to an instrumentation target and then position itself such that a rigid interconnection can be made for the purpose of passing electrical, optical or fluid information via the underwater vehicle.